An Infamous Family
by Youko1776
Summary: This is a idea I just thought of so if you don't like it you don't have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is just the prelude of what this new story is going to be about. Kuronue and Kurama are married! No not to each other this is NOT a YAOI fic. They are both married to a fox/wolf demon named Suri. Together they have a daughter named Kara. And the best part is can you guess who the godparents are!? Yep, Yomi Mukuro, and………you guessed it Karasu!!!! Don't worry this story gets wackier. Kuronue and Kurama are trying to train Kara to fight and so far she's a total clutz. Karasu takes on a more relaxed likable character, but don't worry Karasu lovers, he's still the quiet mysterious bombshell we all know and love. I'm still not quiet finished thinking up a plot line but it'd be nice if you could tell me how it sounds so far. I'll try to have the first chapter up in a couple of days. R&R

Youko1776


	2. Desparate Measures

Sorry it's been so long guys, and I know a lot of people have been eager to read the first official chapter. Sorry if it's a little rough but I still thinking up the main plot to the story so bare with me. But first before I forget….

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Yu Yu Hakusho and Kurama can verify this, right Kurama?

Kurama: Yes, she doesn't own anything from Yu Yu Hakusho and never will, so don't sue her.

Me: Now on with the show!

**Chapter 1**

This starts out as any other story in the Makai. It's a wonderful day, if you're a demon that is, there is a vast amount of wilderness at your disposal. There is nothing in view except a large castle surrounded by the most beautiful garden your eyes have ever seen, and you look to see a variety of demonic plants growing. Any average demon would want to take up the challenge and break in and rob the place blind but anyone could tell you that this wouldn't be a wise idea because the inhabitants of this particular castle are foes you do not wish to meet.

Inside the castle it is anything but pleasant. "Mama!" "What is it dear, you know your fathers won't like you screaming like that while they're taking their nap." "I know but there's a spider in my room and I want Daddy to squash it." "Well, would you like me to squash it for you? I don't see why you would be so scared of a tiny little spider." So Kara takes her mother to the spider still begging her to wake Daddy so they could squish it. When they arrived, it was a little more than shock. "OMG!!!!!! Kara that's a freakn' huge spider! Why didn't you tell me it was a giant!?" "Well I was going to but you wouldn't listen. Now will you wake Daddy up?" No sooner had Kara finished when Kurama and Kuronue rushed to their wife and daughter's side and asked what was going on. They looked up to see one of the largest spider demon they had ever encountered. "Wow that's a huge bug! How did it get in here? Suri, I hope this isn't another one of your brother's dirty tricks." said Kuronue. "Who care how it got in here it's squashn' time!" said Kurama. So Kurama pulled out his rose whip and Kuronue his scythes and began fighting the gigantic bug. After several attempts to chop it to bits, it began to fight back. It spewed poison from its fangs that melted through the very wall. Suri took Kara out of the castle to find a safe place while Kurama and Kuronue battled that bug demon. Deep down she knew and feared having to redecorate all over again, and just after she had made it more like home. They would have to contact contracters and the whole deal all over again. Her thoughts were interrupted. "Mama, where are we going? Shouldn't we stay to help Daddy?" "Don't worry they can handle themselves, but for now were going to stay at Uncle Yomi and Aunt Mukuro's house, ok?(They just call Yomi, Mukuro and Karasu Aunt or Uncle 'cause it's easier) "But I hate them! They're nothing but a bunch of jerks. They always try to get me to play them in poker and they know they're going to win so I always lose my allowance to them and then they just laugh in my face and brag that if I was their daughter I would have learned by now how to play a decent game of poker. Please Mommy let's stay somewhere else." "No can do . You kow that Uncle Karasu's house is on the other side of Makai and I'm not going to trust him to look after you in such a dank and depressing place."

So they arrived at Yomi and Mukuro's castle to be welcomed by their mischievous grins. They gladly offered to watch Kara while Suri went back to help Kurama and Kuronue with the spider. As soon as they closed the door behind her their true colors began to show. "Well, it looks like you're stuck with us for a while. Now won't this be fun." chuckled Yomi.He and Mukuro looked at each other and began scheming about what they were going to trick her into doing this time. Kara started to inch away hoping to avoid their sideways glances. "Little one where do you think you're going? Aren't you ready to have fun with your dear old Uncle and I?" "No! You know I can't trust you guys. You're always trying to trick me out of my savings." "Don't worry this time we'll play a different game. You won't have to bet anything if you don't want to." "Really? This sounds too good to be true. If you're just joking around I'll tell Daddy and he'll hunt you down!" "Don't' worry we promise not to disappoint you."

**TBC….**

And now let the games begin! Will Yomi and Mukuro keep their promise? Will Kara once again be swindled ? When does Karasu come into the story? All this and more in the next chapter of An Infamous Family.

Remember that if you want more of this story you need to click on the bottom left of your screen and review!!!


End file.
